


one step further [ kagehina oneshot collection ]

by oikawhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bully, College AU, Coma, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! AU, Heavy Angst, Hinata x Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina AU, Kagehina oneshot, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot collection, Self-Harm, Suicide, Teen Angst, angsty kagehina, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawhale/pseuds/oikawhale
Summary: Hinata is cuteand Kageyama is an overprotective boyfriend.((a series of oneshots dedicated to one of my favourite ships; kagehina.this will be updated whenever i feel like it.the genre will range depending on my mood but it will mostly be humor, angst or fluff.feel free to offer requests in the comments~))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the worst things i have ever written.  
> but honestly, it's kind of cute. i like some fluffy kagehina sometimes.  
> i think kageyama and hinata are kind of out of character but i really couldn't care less, so here we go!
> 
> enjoy and please comment!

Kageyama Tobio just loved lazy Saturday evenings.

He knew that most people his age preferred doing wilder things on Saturdays, but Kageyama had always been a bit of an introvert, and he really didn't feel like getting drunk and eating meth brownies while jumping around to some shitty music. College parties had always been a bit like that.

It was just something about lazy evenings in his dorm that gave him that unmistakeable twist of warm comfort in his chest. They were relaxing and, even if he did have to go running the morning after and try extra hard in volleyball practise after classes to lose the weight, it gave him the perfect excuse to eat too much popcorn and drink too many bottles of cola.

The movies he watched while lying on his squashy dorm sofa were nearly always something anime. Things like Fullmetal Alchemist and Attack on Titan were his favourites, because the storylines were action-packed, angsty and had a decent blend of humour within the blood and gore. 

A lot of people never expected something like that from him - all the more reason to watch them, along with doing it just to reject society's stereotypical natures.

There was nothing nicer than doing nothing.

Well, apart from being with his boyfriend, but Hinata Shoyo lived in a different dorm (which was annoying because Kageyama just wanted to be around him all of the time) and was currently practising spikes with Sugawara somewhere.

Pushing his covetousness into the back of his mind, Kageyama pressed closer into the sofa. The sounds of the TV were so loud that he was sure Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would hear it through the wall (you could hear everything through these walls - Kageyama had once said he'd shove a cactus up his ass - as a joke - to Hinata and he heard Tsukishima laugh) but he was too lazy to turn it down.

And, just as he was about to flick to the next episode, something fell across his chest.

Kageyama would have panicked, if the blob of orange ticking his nostrils hadn't immediately objected. "Nooo...." he moaned quietly, "you're comfortable..."

"Bad day?"

Hinata made a humming noise and Kageyama took it as a yes. Automatically the taller boy wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's thin ankles, entangling their limbs to a point where Hinata couldn't actually move unless he pulled them both off the sofa.

"Want to talk about it?" Kageyama said softly. He moved his arm to turn down the TV, stroking Hinata's fluffy orange hair with his other hand.

"Noo...." Hinata moaned again.

Kageyama stopped stroking Hinata's head and the smaller boy complained again, wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriend and resting his chin against his chest. Warm brown eyes stared into ice-cold blue, the former drained and the latter soft with affection.

"What're you watching?" Hinata turned his head to look at the TV, yet he still rested it on Kageyama's chest, tapping his taller boyfriend's ribcage in time with his breaths.

"Just some old anime shit I found," Kageyama responded, voice soft.

"Is that... Noragami?"

"Blue Exorcist, actually."

Hinata snorted into Kageyama's shirt. "That's so mainstream," he retorted quietly. "Filthy casual."

"Shut up, dumbass." 

Playfully, Kageyama swatted at the back of his boyfriend's head. Hinata must have seen it as a war proposal, for he suddenly whipped his arms up and hit Kageyama on the forehead, albeit gently. Kageyama retaliated with another whack, and Hinata countered by grabbing his neck and pulling him off the sofa and onto the floor.

The setter let out a startled cry as he tipped, and Hinata mimicked the sound as he attempted to untangle his legs from Kageyama's. However, the effort only did the latter worse, for his transitory distraction gave Kageyama the perfect moment to flip him over so Hinata was underneath him.

"Kageyamaaaa," Hinata whined.

"Whaaaat?"

"You're too heavy... get off..."

Kageyama laughed, resting his head on Hinata's chest. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Noo..."

"Are you sure?"

Giving in, Hinata relaxed his muscles and let Kageyama rest his full weight against the middle blocker. "I promise I'm not," he said again, nose wrinkled and eyes sparkling mischievously.

So fucking cute.

Kageyama let Hinata flip him over, so he was resting on the floor instead.

And now I'm in the perfect position to strike.

The setter looped his arms around Hinata's neck and pressed his lips onto his boyfriend's own.

It was magic, the way their lips connected. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the love they shared, something inside of his warmed his heart, never to be icy again. This was something he felt often, and he could dwell upon it later, for now, he was content to feel Hinata's breath come and go with his own.

Kageyama felt Hinata pull away. 

A tiny smile lit up the spiker's features, and Kageyama mirrored.

Hinata was so endearing when he was like this. The loud and hyper version of Hinata was cute, sure, but Kageyama had to say that he preferred it when he was calm and just wanted a massive cuddle fight. The two versions didn't flip often; so Kageyama had to be sure he was there when Hinata was just a composed, floppy ball of sunshine.

And yet, throughout all of his random mood swings, Hinata was still so fucking adorable.

As Kageyama gazed into his boyfriend's sparkling chocolate eyes, he couldn't help picking up every lovable little detail about him. The way his beautiful orange freckles painted his pale skin, all the way down to his shoulders. The way he wrinkled his little button nose whenever he was thinking. The way the fire in his eyes blazed whenever he got excited.

Everything about Hinata Shoyo was perfect, and Kageyama loved him more every day.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unending seas of gunmetal blue in that beautiful ocean gaze. A city-boy grin, uncommonly soft but tender and welcoming anyway. Silky black hair that fell over gorgeous creamy skin.
> 
> Hinata had missed that face so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom. you got yer angst.
> 
> it's shit, like the last one, but i wrote this while my teeth were hurting from my new braces (they're orange and black to match halloween AND karasuno lololol) and i was practically asleep on my keyboard. it's not edited at all, either.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> comments are appricated.  
> so are requests!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

The endless oblivion he floated through was dark and twisted. Those incoherent voices tangled within a wash of blurred thoughts and spinning realties. Limbs numb from the unforgiving cold. The sound of footsteps echoing against floor tiles. Door hinges squeaking.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

Those tones. Gibberish. Foreign. Whether it was the fault of his hearing or something more he didn't know. Voices, his brain registered slowly.

Could they hear him? See him if he moved?

He tried to get something moving. His fingers, his eyes, his head, anything at all would do - but his body remained motionless. It felt as if he were unconscious but awake at the same time. Or as if he were lost in a coma. 

Perhaps he was, and his entire life beforehand had all been one dream as they tried to save him. Maybe they had given up and finally pulled the plug. Was this really what death felt like?

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

And what was that beeping noise?

 

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeee-

 

All at once, the blank landscape before him flickered, light contrasting sharply with the shadow that had clouded his vision. That heavy weight that had been pinning his eyelids down previously lifted and suddenly his fingers were moving and the sounds were getting louder.

Briefly the sound of someone shouting registered in his brain, but he took no notice.

 

-eeeeeep. Beep. Beep.

 

Instinctively, he let out a soft groan, lifting a thankfully-responsive arm and resting it against his eyes to shield himself from the light. It broke at the dark walls at such violent speed that his head began to spin like a merry-go-round, the icy water draining from his ears.

Such a jolting change had come unexpected and he found himself fighting against the welcoming arms of the shadows he had rested in previously.

"Hinata?"

Startled, Hinata Shoyo's eyes shot open, and he found himself staring into a blurred silhouette of a head. "Hinata?" the voice repeated. "Y-you're awake, right? Do I need to go get a nurse?"

Unending seas of gunmetal blue in that beautiful ocean gaze. A city-boy grin, uncommonly soft but tender and welcoming anyway. Silky black hair that fell over gorgeous creamy skin.

Hinata had missed that face so, so much.

"Kageyama?" he whispered slowly. 

The setter nodded, and Hinata could see the tears welling up in his perfect cobalt eyes, feel his hand cramp as Kageyama's grip on it tightened along with his emotion.

With a weak arm, Hinata reached up and stroked the tears from his boyfriend's face. "They're staining your skin," he said shakily, "I don't want to see you sad. Why're you sad, Kags?"

"I-I can't-" Kageyama choked for a minute, and Hinata feared his fingers might break if he held on any longer. "W-why did y-you... I-... Why would y-you risk yourself for me like that, Shou? I'm not... I..."

"Don't you dare say you aren't important," Hinata interrupted sharply. His hands gripped his boyfriend's wrists now, his fingernails digging into the skin, as if to remind Kageyama that he wasn't just pathetic and helpless from the hospital bed he lay in. "You're important to a lot of people. You're important to me, and I love you more than I love anything else.

"With y-you, the sun wouldn't be... be there a-anymore, Shou." Kageyama paused to sniffle and rub his reddened eyes. "And when the sun disappears, the light d-does. The happiness does. It w-would all be gone, Shou."

Hinata gazed at the setter, honey eyes soft.

Then he laughed.

And Kageyama was so shocked that he actually hiccupped.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Kags! I'm not dead! I can go back to college tomorrow probably!" Hinata shook his head, still smiling, like he was thoroughly amused by it all. "So sappy. Sappyama. All I did was get hit by a car, Kags. Nothing more than that."

"Yeah, and you were unconscious for a week after!" Kageyama exploded heatedly. "You have head trauma, Hinata! And broken ribs! All because you saved m-me... fuck..."

Kageyama's eyes were wetting again. Hinata didn't even register the fact that he had been in a week-long coma; he was too caught up in the moment.

Because, it was rare to see Kageyama cry.

 

Hinata must really mean a lot to him if it meant he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appriciated!
> 
> and feel free to send requests!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appriciated!
> 
> also feel free to make requests!


End file.
